Token of forgiveness
by OutSquash13
Summary: What would have happened if Jaune pushed Pyrrha into the rocket locker during the fall of Beacon instead of Pyrrha pushing Jaune? Find out inside. Rated M for slight language and descriptions of death and gore. Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I always wondered what would have happened if Jaune would have pushed Pyrrha into the rocket locker, instead of Pyrrha pushing Jaune. So, let's find out! M for description of gore and death.**

Pyrrha pulled away from Jaune, the champion looking nervously into her partner's eyes for any sign of disgust and hate. Jaune, however, could only look into Pyrrha's eyes in shock, every moment of her showing her feelings for him flashing before his eyes. He saw it now. He saw that ever since they had met she had try to show her feelings for him, but he always shot any chance down with his pursuit of Weiss, which he also know realised was a long shot at best. A very big long shot. He was sad that he was so oblivious and blind to Pyrrha's affections, the knight now knowing that it effected his team and RWBY as well as himself and Pyrrha.

"J-Jaune?" Pyrrha asked hesitantly as she reached her hand out towards him, her hand very hesitant to touch him. Pyrrha was surprised when he took her hand and kissed her back. The kiss that the two shared was much more passionate than the first that they shared, both parties knowing how the other felt now.

" _I can't let her do this."_ Jaune thought to himself as he reluctantly ended the kiss, looking into Pyrrha's eyes.

"I love you." Jaune said before her grabbed Pyrrha gently and shoved her into the rocket locker, the knight not getting any resistance because of Pyrrha's state of shock and happiness.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted after she realised that he had put her into the locker.

"It's the only way. I'll see you after this." Jaune said as he punched in the code for the locker, it's engines roaring to life as it lifted into the air, the sound drowning out Pyrrha's pleas for him.

"Time to do this." Jaune muttered to himself as he pulled out his sword and shield and ran to the door of Ozpin's tower. When Jaune arrived at the front door, he frowned when he found it sealed shut.

"This might hurt." Jaune thought to himself as he raised his shield to cover his front. Jaune let out a yell as he ran straight at the door and jumped at the last second, causing the doors to collapse. Luckily Jaune's shield did most of the damage to the door, leaving Jaune okay aside from a sore arm.

"Well, could've been worse." Jaune said to himself as he stood up and dusted himself off, taking one step forward before he stopped and looked at the scene before him. Sitting in a small patch on red shaded wall, was a mauled body of person from team CRDL. Around the rotting corpse, the walls, furniture and anything else within a large radius, was covered in scratch marks, ranging sizes to show that a lot of Grimm had been in the room.

"Fuck. Nobody deserves this." Jaune said as he walked forward towards the corpse, noticing for the first time that there was pieces of bodies scattered on the ground, the ripped clothing and dropped weapons suggesting it was the other members of the dead team. Jaune carefully made his way towards the body that was still intact. Once he reached it, he put away his sword and shield and crouched down next to the body. Jaune looked the body over quickly, seeing a mace laying next to his hand. It was Cardin.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Jaune said as he picked up the mace and went to gently place it on his former enemy's legs, but a hand stopped him.

"Jaune?" Croaked Cardin, his voice broken and dry, like he hadn't had anything to drink for weeks.

"Cardin! What happened?" Jaune asked Cardin, his eyes wide as he saw that he was still alive.

"There were too many. Came through the windows." Cardin said as he weakly lifted his hand, a single finger pointing towards something. Before Jaune got the chance to look at what Cardin was pointing at, he saw that something had ripped most of Cardin's hand apart, leaving only his index finger. Jaune followed the single finger and saw that every window in the small lobby and been broken, blood and guts being spilled on the floor, window sill and any remaining glass.

"I'm sorry Jaune." Cardin said after he had a small coughing fit, Jaune touching Cardin's shoulder in hope of showing care towards him.

"For what? As I can see you fought to they very end." Jaune said as he pointed out that he was still alive.

"I know. But I had to watch them die. I'm sorry about how I treated you and Velvet. Everyone else also. But I was most harsh on you two." Cardin said as he pushed his mace into Jaune's chest with little to no strength.

"Give it to Velvet. As a token of my forgiveness." Cardin said before he coughed up some blood.

"I will." Jaune said as he put the mace on a small hook in his belt, the mace hanging next to his leg.

"Take this, it'll help you. Hopefully." Cardin said as he pulled out a machete from his boot, giving Jaune the blade.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he looked at the broken person before him.

"I just hope that I have redeemed myself." Cardin said, Jaune taking hold of his hand that wasn't covered in blood and had a lose of fingers. Jaune held the hand firmly, smiling sadly as Cardin tried to return the grip.

"You did good Cardin. I wish it would have been different." Jaune said to Cardin as he squeezed his hand.

"Me too Jauney boy. Me too." Cardin said as he applied the same pressure as Jaune had applied. His hand and body went limp after a second.

"I'll make sure to tell Velvet that you're sorry." Jaune said as he let go of the limp hand and ran his hand over Cardin's eyes, making them close. Jaune stood up and walked over to the elevator, looking at the doors that were semi closed, only leaving a small gap. Jaune put his hands into the small gap and pushed both of the doors open, Jaune only giving a grunt at the weight of the doors. Jaune stepped forward and looked up, seeing the blacked sky at the top.

"Well, better get climbing." Jaune said as he pulled out the machete and held it in his left hand, his right had free. He started climbing, digging the blade into any small gap that smaller than his hand.

After ten minutes of climbing the elevator shaft, Jaune found himself at the top of the tower. Jaune stared in awe at what was going on around the tower. He could see a small group of students fighting some paladins at the front gates, but everything else was just… Grim.

"Out of everyone that could come to the top of this tower, it had to be the one who faked his way into Beacon?!" Called a voice from across the tower, Jaune looking in the direction of the voice and seeing a woman in a glowing red dress standing there with a frown on her face.

"I wanted a challenge." She mocked as she strut towards Jaune, who pulled out his shield and sword, putting the machete back into the holster on his right arm.

"You caused all of this. I'm going to fight to get peace for everyone that you have hurt and killed!" Jaune shouted as he took up a combat stance, his shield raised and his sword ready to strike.

"Silly boy. You'll all be joining the dead soon." The woman taunted as she made two dagger like blades appear out of nowhere. She ran forward at Jaune, swinging each blade in a different direction.

" _Pyrrha always said that I had to study my opponent and hurt them with any flaws. I don't want to hurt anybody. But she's a monster. I am trained to kill monsters."_ Jaune thought to himself as he pushed his shield into the blade that had been coming at him in a sideward a arc, at the same time he used his sword to block the other blade that was in a downward arc. Both of her blades being blocked simultaneously seemed to knock the woman off of her balance for a second. Jaune saw an opening and swept his foot across the woman's legs, causing her to fall over due to the loss of stability. Jaune quickly spun his sword around her abdomen, the tip of the blade slicing a bit of her dress and stomach, the woman screaming out in pain.

"Enough!" She shouted as her body became engulfed in flames, the severe heat making Jaune do a roll across the floor and running behind a pile of debris. Jaune landed with a thud and looked around for anything that he could use to his advantage.

"Where are you!" The woman howled out as she fired a fireball at the elevator shaft, causing the metal to twist under the extreme heat. Jaune looked across from his hiding spot and saw a small pistol on the floor.

"Worth a shot." Jaune thought to himself as he got ready to run. Jaune picked up a small piece of rock and threw it in the opposite direction of where he was running too. When the rock landed, it made a loud noise as it had landed on a piece of metal.

"Hah!" The woman said as she rained hell against the small barricade of debris that the sound came from, not noticing Jaune run behind her to the other cover. Jaune picked up the gun and looked at it, seeing that it was fully loaded and was a small magnum that cowboys had in the western movies. Jaune walked out of his cover and whistled, calling the woman's attention, who didn't seem at all impressed that he had a gun aimed at her.

"Come on then." She said with a cocky voice as she raised her hand up in the direction of the gun, knowing that she could stop any bullet that was infused with dust known to man. Jaune fired the gun, and as if in slow motion, the woman moved her hand to deflect the bullet. What surprised them both was when the bullet passed through her hand and went into her shoulder and out the other end. The woman screamed as she clutched her hand, which now had a gaping hole, and her shoulder, which had a clean bullet hole through it.

"How?!" She screamed as she tried to use her aura to heal her wounds, become even more shocked when nothing happened.

"These are non dust infused rounds." Jaune said as he opened the round chamber of the weapon, checking every bullet, smirking to himself when he saw that they were all normal and plain bullets. The woman screamed as she ran forward towards Jaune, tackling him off the edge of the tower, her legs wrapping around his waist as they fell to their dooms.

"Fuck you fuck you fuck you!" She screamed as they fell, the woman trying to punch Jaune in the face, but failing as he blocked his face with his arms. Jaune kept blocking her blows as he had a thought.

"Hey bitch!" Jaune yelled, Cinder flinching slightly at being called that.

"What!?" She yelled back as she put her hands together into a larger fist, bringing both hands up.

"You can't kill a hunter so easily!" Jaune shouted as he pulled out the machete from its holster and shoved it into the woman's throat, the woman immediately choking. She reached up and tried to remove the blade, but fell limp as she couldn't do anything, her legs lost their grip on Jaune and he pushed her away from him.

"I did it. I'm sorry Pyrrha." Jaune said to himself as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate, his body not even showing any pain or regret as he landed.

 **Ruby POV**

"Is that Jaune?" Ruby shouted to the other students that were gathered by her side, everyone following her gaze to see him fall off of the tower with someone on him.

"He's going to die!" Sun shouted as he and the rest ran to where Jaune was going to land, Ruby getting there first due to her semblance, but arriving to late.

"No." Ruby cried out at the loss of her best and first friend, seeing his lifeless and unmoving body on the floor.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Sun said as he moved next to Ruby and hugged her, Ruby hugging him back instantly.

"Why?" Ruby asked as she cried onto Sun's shoulder.

"I don't know." Sun said as he patted Ruby's back.

"Sun? Found something." Called the british voice of Scarlet, Sun and Ruby coming over to him to see what he found. Sun saw what it was and immediately turned Ruby around.

"Don't look Ruby, it isn't pretty." Sun said as he looked at the dead woman, who like Jaune had been splattered against the ground, with a blade protruding from her throat.

"O-Okay." Ruby said as she stood there.

"Little help here please?" Called a voice from where Jaune had landed, Ruby running over to see Jaune trying to get up.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried as she hugged him, ignoring his protests.

"Ruby, you're hurting me." Jaune said, Ruby immediately getting off with a slur of apologies.

"How are you alive?" Sun asked as he walked back over and helped Jaune up.

"I think my semblance may be the most advanced healing matrix in history." Jaune said as he stood up and walked to his sword and shield, picking both up easily.

"Cool." Scarlet said as he patter Jaune's shoulder lightly.

"Where's Velvet?" Jaune asked, surprising everyone.

"Right here" Velvet said as she walked up to the small group, her her greater hearing tipping her off that she was wanted.

"Someone wanted you to have this, as a token of forgiveness." Jaune said as he grabbed the mace on his belt and handed it to Velvet.

"Wha?" Velvet said as she looked between Jaune and the weapon.

"He said that he was sorry for everything he did to everyone, mainly me and you." Jaune said, Velvet breaking into tears and hugging Jaune, muttering about how she forgave Cardin.

 **Well, I feel fucking said after writing this one. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune walked through the graveyard, his hands occupied by his two daughters that were holding his hands, both young girls eager to meet their daddies friend from when he was a hunter.

"What was he like?" Asked May, the oldest of the two daughters at seven years old, as she continued walking through he rows of headstones.

"We didn't spend much time together, but when we did, it was wasted in a silly feud." Jaune answered as he turned again, having the exact placement of the grave memorised.

"What's a feud daddy?" Asked Abigail, the youngest at five, as she tugged on her father's arm.

"A feud is a sort of argument that takes place between two people or things." Jaune said as he paused in his walk to pick up Abigail, holding her at his hip.

"Cool!" The younger girl said as she hugged into her father's side, Jaune releasing a small chuckle.

"Did Mom know him?" May asked.

"Yes, but he was put the nicest person to her, he was always unsure of himself and the people around him, which caused him to become mean." Jaune explained, a sad smile on his face.

"Do you miss him?" Abigail asked, her father looking at her sadly.

"Yes, before he died he gave me help in doing one of my hardest decisions ever, and that helped him make it up to where you grandparents are." Jaune explained.

"Is this it?" May asked as her father stopped in front of a headstone.

"Yes." He said as he put down Abigail, the small girl walking up to the grave and reading it aloud.

"Here lies Cardin Winchester. Hunter in training, leader and friend." Abigail read out, only May noticing the single tear escape from her father's eye.

"He would've loved to meet you two." Jaune said as he hugged both his girls, both smiling at him.

"I'm sure." May said.

 **Well, that was that. I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as the original. I am deeply happy that so many people liked the first chapter in this saga. Have a nice day all.**


End file.
